A Fish out of Water
'A Fish out of Water ' A Fish out of Water is the fourth episode of SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show. 'Plot' The two teams compete in their fourth competition in which they are forced to survive in a mall... on land! 'Transcript' Setting: '''SpongeBob's Backyard '''SpongeBob: '''Last time on SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show, our contestants were forced to consume an entire four course meal filled with some of the most fowl things that they had ever tasted, cooked by the one and only, Mr. Krabs! Plankton refused to eat the final course, which brought Mr. Krabs back in the competition! Sadly, Man Ray was eliminated! Who will join him this week? Will the Krabby Patties reclaim their title? Will I stop asking all these questions? All of these questions and much more will be answered tonight on SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show! Theme '''Setting: '''Bus Stop ' '''Squidward: '''What exactly are we doing here again? '''SpongeBob: '''This is where your fourth challenge awaits you. '''Mrs. Puff: '''Speaking of the fourth challenge, what is it? '''SpongeBob:' Oh, you'll see. Giggles stops in front of contestants SpongeBob: Follow me! the bus with the contestants following Patrick: down beside Squidward, and begins whistling Squidward: Oh, boy. At least it can't get any worse. SpongeBob: 'Oh, yes it can! reaches the surface '''Squidward: 'Sighs I spoke too soon. '''Patrick: '''Hey Squidward, do you feel any different? '''Squidward: That's, because there's no water on the surface you buffoon. SpongeBob: If you look under your seats you will find water helmets which you will use in today's competition! Squidward: under seat, and grabs water helmet Patrick: Wait! Don't put it on... whispering It might be poisoned. Squidward: '''Either you're not getting enough water to your brain, or you're just plain stupid. '''Patrick: Eh... it's a little of both. Squidward: '''on water helmet Suit yourself. '''SpongeBob: '''In today's challenge you'll be forced to survive on land! The first team to give up will face the dreaded elimination ceremony! '''Sandy: I've adapted to both land and water! The Jellyfish are going down... hard! SpongeBob: Very enthusiastic Sandy! over to Fred and starts whispering Keep an eye on her. Fred: SpongeBob Sir, yes sir! SpongeBob: Be prepared, because you'll be surviving in... the mall! gasps except Pearl Pearl: Yipee! I love the mall! Flying Dutchman: '''No! Anything but the mall! door opens '''Setting: The Mall gulps Mr. Krabs: Hey, it's not that bad. Hardly anyone's here. echo's SpongeBob: '''Ten... nine... eigh- '''Barnacle Boy: What are you doing? SpongeBob: Counting down until rush hour. Plankton: 'Karen, if I don't survive this I want you to know that I- '''Person: 'on Plankton '''Plankton: Ow! Person: another step while Plankton is still stuck to his foot Plankton: Ow! Person: '''another step while Plankton is still stuck to his foot '''Plankton: Ow! Karen: That was unexpected. Mr. Krabs: '''No one really liked the little runt anyway. '''Larry the Lobster: Hey, has anyone seen Patrick? Setting: Fish Store Blowfish: Come on man! You have to let us out of here! I'm innocent I tell you! Patrick: I don't know... you look pretty shifty to me. Wait a minute your trapped inside there? Blowfish: '''Yeah. '''Patrick: So if I make fun of you, you can't hurt me? Blowfish: I guess not. Patrick: In that case...tongue out at Blowfish I'm a big fat Blowfish, and I'm so stupid that- Store Owner: Hey little guy! Patrick: '''Huh? Are you talking to me? '''Store Owner: How did you get out of of the tank? I'll put you back in. Patrick: '''Oh, you don't understand- '''Store Owner: up Patrick Patrick: '''Hey! I demand that you put me down right now! '''Store Owner: Patrick into fish tank Blowfish: What were you saying about me being a big, fat, stupid, blowfish? Patrick: About all that stuff I said earlier... I was just kidding. suspiciously Blowfish: Maybe it's time for me to teach you a lesson! knuckles Patrick: Gulps Setting:'' ''Walkway Larry the Lobster: 'growls Man, am I hungry! restaurant Hmm? sign aloud ''"Seafood" lips Mmm... now that's my kind of food. restaurant '''Setting: Seafood Resturaunt Larry the Lobster: Don, is that you? Don the Whale: '''Larry? '''Larry the Lobster: What are you doing here? Don the Whale: I was walking home from the gym, and a hook with food on it appeared out of nowhere. It looked so delicious, lips so I ate it, and then the hook jerked me onto the surface. After that I blacked out, and woke up here. Larry the Lobster: '''I've got to get you out of here! '''Chef: There he is! Get him! at Don the Whale Don the Whale: Oh, no! It's the chef! Run! Don the Whale and Larry the Lobster exit the restaurant in fear Setting: Walkway Larry the Lobster: What was that guys problem? Don the Whale: From what I heard, he wanted to turn me into something called "sushi!" Larry the Lobster: What's "sushi?" Don the Whale: '''Apparently it's some kind of raw fish, and these people... whispering eat it. At least I'm not on the menu tonight! '''Chef: Don the Whale Got you! Don the Whale: '''Larry, run! '''Larry the Lobster: away Setting: Escalator Larry the Lobster: '''What am I going to do? Think, Larry, think! You can do this! Wait a minute... that's it! '''Setting: Seafood Restaurant Chef: '''Listen up little fellow! I don't want you pulling another escape stunt like that again! Do you understand? '''Larry the Lobster: Hey chef! Chef: '''Huh? '''Larry the Lobster: Meet my bus! over the chef's foot Chef: '''Don the Whale, and grabs his foot in agony Youch! '''Larry the Lobster: Get in! Don the Whale: bus Where did you get the bus? Larry the Lobster: '''Fred left the keys in ignition! '''Mermaid Man: Evil! Don the Whale: '''Huh? What are you doing here? '''Mermaid Man: '''Where am I? Oh, well. back asleep '''Larry the Lobster: Hold on, this is going to be a bumpy ride! bus down the escalator Setting: '''Walkway '''SpongeBob: page on newspaper, and sips from a cup of coffey Plankton: on crutches SpongeBob: '''What happened to you? '''Plankton: I was trampled by a bunch of retchid humans, you buffoon! driven by Larry the Lobster runs over Plankton SpongeBob: '''to say something '''Plankton: '''Not another word! '''Larry the Lobster: Guys, get in! We've got an angry chef on our fins! Setting: 'Carousel '''Sandy: 'coin, and gets on horse stops in front of Sandy '''Larry the Lobster: Don't want to know. driving Setting: Fish Store Patrick: Please, stop! I can't take it anymore! Blowfish: In order to find the area of a square you must multiply length times width! Do you understand? at blackboard Patrick: My brain hurts! stops in front of Patrick Larry the Lobster: '''Get in! '''Patrick: How did you get in here? Larry the Lobster: It's a long story! Patrick: '''on bus drives away '''Blowfish: '''Take me with you! censored exit opens '''Larry the Lobster: It's closing! We're never gonna make it! SpongeBob: Never say "never!" Larry the Lobster: You just did... twice- Patrick: E=MC2! mouth Mermaid Man: Huh? Patrick: I was "taught a lesson" today. Mermaid Man: What a smart boy! Squidward: '''Yeah, he's a genius. Sarcastically makes it through the door, and enters Bikini Bottom cheers '''SpongeBob: Now that were safe there's an announcement that I need to make... your water helmets were poisoned all along! Laughs Squidward: Huh? unconscious Patrick: Oh, yeah! In your face! out bus window cheering SpongeBob: Ok, guys... you can quit acting now, he's gone... guys... worried Squidward: laughing You should have seen the look on your face! Setting: '''SpongeBob's Backyard '''SpongeBob: Thank you for joining me here today! Neither team won today's competition, because we were chased out of the mall today by a chef who's not right in the head, so today... anyone can be eliminated! gasps SpongeBob: '''...The fourth contestant to be eliminated from '''SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show is... Plankton! Plankton, where are you? Scooter: He's in the infirmary sir. SpongeBob: Oh. Well... I guess that's it. Setting: Carousel Sandy: riding horse Yee haw! The End 'Trivia' *Plankton is the eliminated contestant. Did You Enjoy This Episode Yes Sort of No Category:SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show Season One Category:SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:2012 Category:Dillon9988 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts